


No Place In Time

by Roo_Roo89



Series: Lucifer; Series 4 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bloody Feathers, Cain's dead, Dan is just Dan, Ella is so totally cool, Filler, one shot type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Roo89/pseuds/Roo_Roo89
Summary: One shot, filler.The scene in which Ella doesn't freeze.





	No Place In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill in some gaps and character build on Ella.  
> Part two of Lucifer.  
> If you have not read Death in Angel City, then this may not make that much sense. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Again, I'm on my phone. I work a lot during the week and if I don't get my ideas down as they come, I tend to go a little more insane.

The penthouse was silent. Dan was pacing as Ella watched their captive with a careful eye. The call they had made to Chloe, warning them they were heading into a trap, abruptly cut off. All they could do now was wait. 

Plus, Dan's pacing was really starting to get on her nerves. It was at times like this she wished she had her friend back, no matter how insane it made her look. Ray-Ray was always one to calm her down. Make her smile. Shame she was a ghost really. 

The shrill of Dan's mobile pulled her from her thoughts as she looked towards him. Anxious and nervous all in one. Her head cocked to the side as she listened to the one ended conversation. 

"Well?" She asked once Dan was finished. 

"She sounded ok." Dan frowned softly, still staring at his phone. "Maybe we should give them back up?"

Ella nodded towards the perp, still tied to the chair in Lucifer's bedroom, "what about him?" 

"I'll call it in. They can deal with him." Dan stalked to the lift with purpose, Ella followed closely behind. Her nerves were on edge. More so than usual. Something's happened, she could feel it. But no one would ever understand her and she pushed away the only Being that ever did. 

 xoxo

The ride was quiet. Deathly so and Ella couldn't help but twitch. She hated this feeling. The hairs on her back stood on end and she couldn't shift that something has either happened, or is about to happen. The feeling got worse as they made their way from the parked car to the building. 

"Right ..." She whispered and composed herself. She couldn't ignore that everything went instantly still and quiet as she and Dan made it to the front entrance. "Weird." 

She turned to Dan and her brows deepend. "Dan?" She asked. He was frozen solid. Unmoving. She waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't blink. She looked around her and everything hadn't just stopped. 

A bird mid flight, cars frozen in their journey, even the air stood still. She swallowed. "Right." She composed herself and entered. Her 'spidery sense' was tingling but she knew she needed to be in there. 

What she saw shocked her very soul. Bloody feathers lay across the ground. Bodies circled the perimeter and Pierce. Well, he lay in the middle. Obviously dead. The blade in his chest gave it away. But what shocked her was the figure moving with ease around the scene. The wings at his back had her frozen in place. 

The look on the man's face as he saw her was priceless. She'd had laughed if she wasn't so shocked. "Am I dead?" She whispered after a while. "If so it better have been epic." She forced a smile. She felt calm in the presence of divinity. It had to be. 

"No child." The familiar voice filled her ears and she finally stepped forward as the man turned to face her fully. The wings were quickly removed from view. "But I do not understand. You shouldn't be here. You should at least still be with Detective Espinoza." He looked at her and realisation hit her hard and she stumbled back a step. 

"You're Lucifer's brother. I've seen you around the precinct sometimes." She was shaking but she ignored it. It wasn't the first time she had seen something. Someone. That she couldn't explain. "You're an Angel?" It was the only explanation. He just nodded but kept his distance. "And Lucifer's brother?" She spoke slowly as the puzzle fell into place in her mind, "he's not a method actor then?" Lucifer's brother shook his head. "Explains a lot." She heaved a sigh and looked around them. 

"You must be here to clear this lot up I suppose," Ella focused back on the Angel in front of her. "Can I help?" 

xoxo

Ella was tasked with making the scene appear like a deal had gone wrong. She removed the blade with gloved hands and went to work clearing the bullet. She moved to get a bullet from another gun that had been lying around to replace Chloe's. 

"I should t even be alive," Ella spoke. She couldn't stand the silence. "My birth mother tried everything to be rid of me before I was born. Reports say it was a miracle I survived her dangerous lifestyle. She died that day."

"If that is so, how do you know?" The angel, Amenidiel, asked. He was working on removing the evidence of divinity. Namely lose feathers. 

"I'm more than just a lab tech you know." She shrugged and stood up admire her handy work. "I hacked into the records once I was told I was adopted. I needed to know the truth."

Before any of them could speak again, the feathers around them slowly turned to ash. One after another. Disappearing as if they were never there. Amenidiel sighed with such sadness it broke Ella's heart. "I take it that's not meant to happen?"

Amenidiel shook his head, "an angel's feather holds the grace and divinity of our Father. If an angel falls from grace, their wings turn to ash against their back. It is said that they still work, but he'll fire burns through them with every breath of a wing. I've never seen it happen in my entire existance." He sounded so heart broken. "Lucifer is falling once more. And this time it may be permanent."

"But why?" Ella watched as the feathers disappeared. 

"The only rule he would ever follow was to not kill a mortal." He replied sadly, looking at the body of Peirce. 

"Oh," was all Ella could come out with. 

"You are dealing with this rather too well, Ella Lopez." Amenidiel turned on her then and she stood slowly, removing her gloves. 

"I'm really not dealing with this at all. I have so many questions. I don't know what to think about all this and why I'm here talking to you when I should be frozen in place. I don't understand what's going on." She looked towards him then. "All I know is that I couldn't have Chloe implicated. I know that we need as much evidence to put that man out of business. My internal crisis can wait another day or so. Right now, I have work to do. Plus. It's not the first time I've been the only one to see something unexplainable." She turned towards the exit. 

"Smell-you-later Amenidiel," she waved. 

"Wait!" She stopped at the sudden cry and turned to face the angel once more. "Where did you ever learn such a phrase?" He asked. Was that hope in his eyes?

She shrugged, sadness aching her bones. "My friend Ray-Ray used to say it to me." Ella headed back to her position by Dan, completely missing the look of realisation on Amenidiel' face. 

If she had seen it, she would have asked about it. He would have told her. She would have been prepared. 

But as she didn't see it, she couldn't ask. Because she couldn't ask, she wasn't prepared for it. She wasn't prepared for the strange turn of events that would unfold at the precinct. She wasn't prepared to finally see her friend again. She certainly wasn't prepared to finally have everyone else see Ray-Ray as a real Being. 

Ella's day was only going to get weirder. Ella's life was just getting started and she would never understand why she didn't turn back to Amenidiel that day. She would never understand why she didn't give herself the opportunity to do so. She wanted to ask so many question. She wanted to understand why his divinity did not make her snap and go insane. 

But instead, she took her place at Daniel's side just in time for the world to start up once more. 


End file.
